gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Articulated Trailer
|modelname = artict1 (Standard version) artict2 (Hopper version) artict3 (Short version) |handlingname = ARTICT1 (Standard version) ARTICT2 (Hopper version) ARTICT3 (Short version) |textlabelname = ARTICT1 (Standard version) ARTICT2 (Hopper version) ARTICT3 (Short version) }} The Articulated Trailer is a towable trailer in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Articulated Trailer is the generic semi-truck trailer that are intended to carry solid objects. It has a large wheelbase with two axles, stands and two yellow signs with "LONG VEHICLE" on it, as well as two unusable taillights. The Articulated Trailer can spawn with three different variations: *Standard: The generic version of the trailer. This one will spawn blank or with the following liveries: Cok O Pops, Hinterland, Munky Juice, Ranch, RS Haul and Zip. *Hopper: Dumper version of the trailer, with an open top. Can be seen either empty or containing a load of black material inside of it. *Short: Another version of the standard trailer, but it has a shorter container and a flat space on the rear. The following vehicles can tow any of the three trailers: *Linerunner *Tanker *Roadtrain Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Being large trailers, these makes the truck a bit slower and also adds more length, requiring wide turns to take a corner without hitting them. Being a trailer, it cannot be driven, however it does feature its own handling line. All versions are separated in the files, but shares the same properties. GTA San Andreas Overview Prominenet Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Used for the Trucking side-mission. Any of the three versions will appear attached to any of the three available semitrailers. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ;Artic1 *Two can be found in a street in Willowfield, south of Unity Station, Los Santos. *One can be found under the overpass near Unity Station, Los Santos, beside a Sweeper. *One can be seen on the yard north of Solarin Industries in Easter Basin, San Fierro. *One can be seen on the parking lot of the gas station in Octane Springs, Bone County. ;Artic2 *One can be found in Angel Pine Sawmill, Angel Pine. *Two can be found in Easter Basin, San Fierro. One trailer is located near a crane in the northern docks, beside Easter Basin Naval Station, while the other one is located in a small warehouse under an overpass. ;Artic3 *Can be found in the southern docks of Easter Basin, San Fierro, beside Easter Bay International Airport. *One can be seen on the parking lot of the gas station in Octane Springs, Bone County. Trivia *Like many heavy vehicles, Articulated Trailers are depicted with double rear wheels on the original PS2 version of the game, while other versions will depict them with single wheels. *In the beta, there was going to be a green 'artict3' styled trailer intended to be pulled by the Roadtrain. This unused trailer can be found in the game files, and it can be spawned with mods. However, using modifications to make it usable won't work as the trailer itself cannot be attached to any truck. See Also *Trailer (large) - Grand Theft Auto V counterpart. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Towable trailers